The invention relates to a manually operable switch assembly.
It is well known to use switches to control electrically operated functions used on vehicles. For example, commercially available rocker switches and toggle switches are commonly used in vehicle applications. Such standard switches can be actuated with a simple application of a force in a single direction. Such a simple actuation process increases the possibility of accidental actuation relative to a more complex actuation process. Accordingly, to reduce the likelihood of inadvertent operation, switch assemblies have been designed which require dual motion actuation. For example, some agricultural tractors with a three point hitch control are provided with a "bat handle" switch mounted on the rear of the left fender. With such a switch, the bat must be pulled out before it can be actuated toward an ON position. It is also known to provide a switch with a knob which must be lifted before it can be rotated. Many such dual motion switches require non-intuitive manipulations which reduce their convenience. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dual motion switch which can be easily and intuitively operated. It would also be desirable to provide such a dual motion switch which can interface with standard electrical switch components.